


gambles

by strawberry (cherrychoke)



Series: xiuho bdsm au [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Demon Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smut, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/strawberry
Summary: minseok summons a sex demon forpurposes
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: xiuho bdsm au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654990
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	gambles

_ There are at least ten of them, _ Minseok thinks. He isn’t sure why he’s so turned on by it, but a sex demon can probably read him and his desires better than himself, so all of this makes sense. For now, at least.

“In return,” The demon’s voice is low, distorting once in a while because of the weak connection. But the physical form of the demon (which is so fucking hot, by the way) doesn’t waver a bit. “I get three years of your life. Deal?”

Before Minseok can fathom the words, he finds himself nodding and shaking hands with the demon. It’s definitely because of the tentacles and the fact that the demon has red hair styled like horns. Not to mention he’s wearing a fucking cropped suit, matching his hair. Minseok’s cock is already leaking precum in his pants.

He half expects the demon to get straight to fucking, but it’s a pleasant surprise when the demon steps out of the circle Minseok made, wraps his arms around Minseok’s waist, and presses a sweet-tasting kiss on his lips. 

“What should I call you?” Minseok breathes out heavily, everything smells too sweet, everything makes him shudder. His skin is already on fire, but the demon is cool against him.

“You want a name?” The demon looks him in the eye. The demon’s eyes are pitch black, makes Minseok feel like he’ll topple over into them, keep falling and falling and never hit the ground. The demon tilts his head, smirks. “Suhø should be fine.”

The tentacles are wet on his body, but have the same cooling effect Suhø’s whole body does. Minseok can’t close his eyes, despite how much he wants to because of the pleasure. There’s one tentacle going in and out of his ass, the suckers on it doing wonders to the rim, and even on the inner walls. 

Two are circled on his nipples, going back and forth, twisting his nipples like fingers would. Minseok’s cock is leaking on his stomach, and he’d be embarrassed about it, but Suhø leans down and licks all of the precum with his long tongue, smacks his lips, and smirks up at Minseok, hums. “Delicious.”

Minseok isn’t sure if it’s the black eyes, or the long tongue, or the comment, or everything together, but he feels more blood rush into his cock, make it twitch. The rest of Suhø’s tentacles are keeping him pinned on the bed, but Suhø doesn’t move much, doesn’t even talk much.

“Oh you want me to talk, Minseokkie?” Suhø chuckles. “Want me to describe just how fucking hot all of this is? How nice it feels around the tentacles? How they look disappearing into you? How lovely your cum tastes?”

Minseok can only open his mouth and moan. He digs his head into the bed, but Suhø moves to meet his eyes again. He’s still smirking, but it’s devilish, and a tentacle is thrust into his mouth. Minseok’s reflex is to close his legs, which makes everything a thousand times more pleasurable, he ends up falling limp, staring into Suhø’s bottomless eyes.

“Suck,” Suhø commands. He strokes Minseok’s hair, pets it. “You look so fucking sinful with all of these. And I should know, I’m a demon.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea how this is ksjnfksjdnfkjs this is my first time writing tentacle things skjdfnskjdfnksjdnfkjs i hope you like it? please let me know if you did ??? <3


End file.
